1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tuft yarn selection mechanism and in particular, but not exclusively, an axminster loom incorporating such a selection mechanism.
2. Related Art
When weaving on a typical gripper axminster loom the carpet normally has three weft yarns per tuft loop (three shot carpet) whereas carpet woven on other types of loom usually have two weft yarns per tuft loop (two shot carpet).
The weft yarns are inserted in succession and so a 50% increase in carpet production can be achieved on an axminster loom if two weft yarns could be inserted without loss of insertion speed.
With a conventional axminster loom the speed of operation of the tuft yarn selection mechanism is too slow to enable correct selection of tuft yarns to be achieved for a two shot operation.
A general aim of the present invention is to provide a tuft yarn selection mechanism which operates at a sufficiently high speed to enable a twoshot carpet to be produced on gripper axminster loom without loss of insertion speed.